


Noctis and Lunafreya

by G_Ivanov



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Drawing, F/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Ivanov/pseuds/G_Ivanov
Summary: Illustration about Noctis and Lunafreya <3Made with traditional media like watercolours, pencils, gold gel pen, acrylics.





	Noctis and Lunafreya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaoru_chibimaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/gifts).



Here you are my work for the art/fic trade about Noctis Lucis Caelum! The prompt was requested by Kaoru_chibimaster. It was very nice working on this illustration, she asks for a Luna/Noctis piece, that it could have a lighter mood, without being oriented to their death. I was conflicted about drawing this fan art, because I really love the aesthetic at the end of the video game, but at the same time I wanted to be stick with her request. I hope that she enjoyed it like I enjoyed drawing it!

 

FB Page: [The Black Cat](https://www.facebook.com/TheBlackCat/)  
Twitter: [@G_Ivanov](https://twitter.com/G_Ivanov)  
Instagram: [giuliablackcat](https://www.instagram.com/giuliablackcat/)


End file.
